


Rey and Ben Solo : A Somewhat Smutty Star Wars Story

by Chelsea_Wilder3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ajan Kloss, BB-8 - Freeform, Ben Solo Lives, Ben Solo Loves Rey, Breasts, Clit, Connix - Freeform, D'Arcy - Freeform, Death Star (Star Wars), Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Final Order, First Order, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Bond Sexual Situations (Star Wars), Forgiveness, Han Solo - Freeform, Jedi, Leia - Freeform, Lightsabers, Millenium Falcon (Star Wars), Multi, Other, Palpatine - Freeform, Poe Dameron - Freeform, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Pre-Cum, Precum, R2-D2 - Freeform, Redeemed Ben Solo, Redemption, Rey Loves Ben Solo, Rey is alive, Senator Leia Organa, Sex, Sex in the Millenium Falcon (Star Wars), Sith, Slow Burn, Smut, Snoke - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, The Force, Virginity, X-Wing Fighter (Star Wars), cock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea_Wilder3/pseuds/Chelsea_Wilder3
Summary: A fic where Ben Solo doesn't fucking die and I tell it how I would like it to go. Theres sex, smut, fluff, love, redemption, forgiveness and a continuation of their story together as they learn from one another, traverse across the Galaxy in search of Jedi Relics and other Force users, helping others and some friends show up along the way. This story will evolve as I write it.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. Convergence

**Author's Note:**

> Sentences in italics are spoken through Ben and Rey's Force-Bond - fyi :P
> 
> *This first chapter isn't my favorite and may be rewritten...sometime...idk when

***

It's over.

Palpatine is finally dead.

Rey lays lifeless on the dusty stone floor. Her eyes set on the battle above Her. Star Destroyer's lining the sky with thousands of Resistance ships, X Wings, TIE fighters and the Millennium Falcon fighting what seems like an endless war. This was it. What all these years of fighting, lives lost and traversing across the galaxy to gather those that would help fight against the First and Final Order. All of this was happening overhead but she see's none of it.

Her life-force drained from her by her sinister grandfather, Darth Sidious.  
The pillars and statues of Sith Lords of old have crumbled around the stone floor that Rey's body lay upon.  
Silence befalls the cavernous chamber of the Sith Eternal.

From the pit behind where she lay, the sound of skin scraping against stone, pebbles and grit falling as each step and handhold that catches and sticks as Ben Solo climbs back up the huge iron chain that drapes down the massive pit.

Ben heaves himself over the ledge and catches a glimpse of Rey laying on the ground. Unmoving. With one last grinding effort he swings his legs up and over onto the cold stone floor. As cold as the chamber is, sweat's been beading at his brow since his fall.

"Rey" he breathes trying to stand after crawling only a few feet from the ledge. Panic rising in his chest, his leg gives out and he falls to his knees with a grunt. Pain shooting up his leg from the fall but, unrelenting, he stands and hobbles over to Rey's body.

"Rey, ohh... Rey, no." Ben's voice trembles.

She had wanted to take his hand. Ben's hand. Regret building as he comes closer to her body. Gently lifting her head from the ground and cradling it against him, he grabs her limp arm to turn her over, her torso laying across his lap with her head now cradled against his shoulder and chest. He can smell her sweat. Salty as the ocean spray that surrounded them when they fought on the remnants of the Death Star. The gentle smell of foliage reached out to him. Greenery. Lush forests and rich soil. Moss and sunlight and the heady scent of old growth. And yet, somehow she smelled of her earlier life on Jakku. Dry sand and that metallic smell of rusted ships long destroyed, stripped for parts and strewn about the desert planet. Her scent.

He couldn't let her go. Not now.

_Rey_

Ben tries reaching her through their Force Bond and it didn't matter that Palpatine was the reason behind their previous Force Bond encounters, he was grateful.

There was a flickering of life, a tiny ember, a pinhole of light through an unending darkness and focusing on that point of light he draws in a deep breath, clearing his mind and reaching out - finding the powerful connection between all living things. It vibrated just out of vision but always there - the Force.

Placing his hand on her unmoving chest, he splays his fingers and closes his eyes in concentration and immediately is flooded with warmth and reassurance from Jedi's past. His grandfather Anakin. Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon. Mace Windu. Luke. Ahsoka Tano and Master Yoda himself.

Anakin : _Let your life-force flow into her. Find the balance._

Luke : _The Force will always be with you both._

Yoda : _Flame you must feed._

Obi-Wan : _We are with you._

Mace Windu : _We always have been._

Ahsoka : _Rise._

Qui-Gon : _A dyad in the Force, together as one you are stronger than any Force in the Galaxy._

His breath even and steady he closes his eyes and reaches inside Rey's mind - her soul - her Force and like his own breath, he blew. Reaching out with his Life-Force and touching that light inside her and melting into it. Coaxing it to grow, to live, to bloom inside her once more. Their Force growing and stitching together, her heart starts beating and blood begins flowing through her, her face starting to gently blush. Igniting the Force inside her, it filled her lungs with clear, cool air. Brow furrowing, her eyes snap open at the realization that she was indeed dead just moments ago. But that wasn't the first thing that entered her mind as she was pulled from the depths of darkness.

Even though she could feel the cold stone beneath her, she first felt Ben's hands cradling her head and face. His mind - fully opened to her. The warmth radiating from his chest, the stress and struggle of the fight that happened only minutes ago, he sat there with a face of shock and intense happiness and love that only continued to swell inside him with each breath and sign of life in the disbelieving smile she wore.

Rey lifts her weak hand to his face, his tears fall onto her chest, immediately melting and bonding with the fabric of her wrap.

A quiet sob escapes his chest as fresh tears well in his eyes.

Her eyes close and a smile spreads across her lips. Lifting herself up slightly, she feels weak and bruised and with every bit of her, she whispers "Ben? Ben, you..." she trails off as he leans forward so their foreheads touch. Leaning into each other they let out soft and breathy giggles and smiling all the way through, they kissed so deeply that they didn't feel like two individual people any longer. Sharing breath. Sharing the deep affection they have held for each other but never let free.

Tears dampened his skin and they tasted of salt and fear of loss and utter joy.

Her fingers trace along his cheekbone and over a bruised cut - inflicted on him earlier by the Knights of Ren. Her strength returning and looking into his large brown eyes, she was met with overwhelming affection and relief.

Moving closer together, their noses gently touch as they catch their breath, her lips part as he looks into her eyes once more and she closes the space between them so quickly it almost caught him off balance. Almost. Meeting her kiss with the same ferocity, his large bottom lip quickly caught by her delicate but full ones, teeth gently grazing as she let go just enough that the tip of his tongue tastes her own.

Salt. Heat.

Her tongue met his, their lips moved together slowly, savoring the taste. Rey is almost breathless and Ben senses this and releases her lips so he could trail kisses from the corner of her mouth to her jaw. His hand at her neck, holding her and lightly moving his thumb back and forth across the softness of her skin he then moves his right arm around her waist, he can't wait any longer. He pulls her in closer and moves to cradle the back of her head and meets her lips once more. Her tongue pushing past his and they melt into one another. Tongues dancing and skimming back and forth, desire pooling inside them both. Strongly connected through their force bond, they move as one.

Shifting to hold herself up by one arm, he moves his legs out from beneath her and when he does, he wraps his arm around her waist once more and gently lowers her the stone floor.

Cold beneath her skin, tiny bumps bloom all over and shivers start at her spine and move down towards her feet. She involuntarily bucks her hips up against his and she felt the hard length that formed between them. Once felt, it all registered at once and together they were left breathless.

Hands at his face, fingers running through and grabbing onto his hair, pulling him closer to her. Staring at him in confusion and need and willingness. There was this carnivorous need to join, to complete the connection that has been so prevalent since they met face to face on Kylo's Finalizer. An undeniable force. Unbeknownst to them then, that initial pang of attraction and desire was nothing compared to the flooding of intense warmth that was forming in each of them as the fury of their kisses only continued to bind them together.

His right hand moving down the length of her body, down her upper thigh and back up again, taking in the shape of her only to leave behind tiny fires of desire, of need to feel her skin - bare. Biting his lip a little too hard they both let out a chuckle as he slightly jerks at the sensation but it only makes him hungry for more. His large hands cupping the bottom curve of her full breasts, the chill of the chamber and the excitement of his touch had her nipples hard and aching. Intrinsically, Ben knew he needed to soothe this ache for her. Rubbing his thumb back and forth over the hard bud, they couldn't take it any longer. Knowing what they wanted and that they wouldn't stop until they were out of breath.

_To the brink of death, I welcome it._

The words forming in both of their minds, they burst with laughter at the thought but it did ring true since both were at the brink of death just earlier. With giddy yet steady fingers and tears still in their eyes, they start to undress the other. Ben unhooks the clasp of the belt at her waist and she lifts her hips up from the floor so he can pull it out from beneath her. This brought her back up against the stiffened length of his cock and involuntarily they both let out a small moan of need at the meeting of their hips and it only set a more fervent course to get undressed as quickly as possible.

Rey pushes against his chest, hating to break their kiss so he can bring himself up onto his knees so he can remove his battered and damp sweater that still has the charred hole just underneath his left rib. She had impaled him with her Lightsaber but now that skin was perfect. No scar, no sign that he had ever been hurt. She did that to him and she had healed him. Pouring her Life-Force into him.

Hands quickly finding his chest, she stares at him in amazement as he looms large above her, drinking him in and trailing fingers across his firm stomach, over his chest and over his own hardened nipples. She keeps her eyes on his chest even as he unwraps her top and pulls down the last remaining bit of cloth that was keeping him from gazing at her. He could see her breasts were full and her nipples and surrounding skin showing darker than the rest. He was fascinated and he wanted to devour every inch of her.

She scoots herself back just enough, lifting herself towards his chest to catch one of his nipples in her mouth and sucks lightly. His breath hitching at the pang of pleasure, he cant help but look down, watching her. Desire rippling through him, he feels it building deep in his stomach and it begins to clench as she teased him. Biting and sucking, flicking her tongue over it, she had never experienced anything like this and she was HUNGRY.

She had never been with anyone before and neither had he. There was never anyone that caught her eye nor had she ever felt any interest until Kylo Ren first removed his helmet. Ben hadn't even thought of it, being too busy trying to rule the Galaxy and all.

Unsure what to do next, she let go and fully succumbed to their bond. Letting it move her and drive her instinct. Ben let's out a breath as his head tilts back in pleasure for a moment, his hands already on either side of her chest and pulls her to her feet. He was so much larger than her, his chest was broad and firm and the scar he had that she had inflicted upon him when they fought at the Starkiller base all that time ago. Her fingers moved lightly over it, making her way from the bottom of it on his chest and following it up his collarbone. It was noticeable, remarkable and satisfyingly horrific. Tracing it with her finger, up his neck and ending on his cheek, she meets his eyes. Forgiveness, love and acceptance for all that has happened passes between them.

Waving her hand at the last wrap around her chest, she force pulls it just enough that it falls down in front slowly, the thin fabric getting caught on the tips of her oversensitive nipples and she stands before him, the sight of her making his breath catch. Swallowing hard and enchanted by the sight of her, he would offer his soul. He was still on his knees before her. His Empress. Nothing could take her from him. She was the only Being in the Galaxy that could bring Kylo Ren to his knee's, happily.

_You are no longer Kylo, Ben. You're mine._

Stepping closer to him, the fabric unblocking his gaze from her breasts as it finally fell and when it did she closed the space between them and he presses his face against her warm, soft skin and breathes her in. He nuzzled into her chest, the short spiky hairs on his chin were grazing her sensitive skin, setting those tiny bumps blooming all over her body once more. Catching her breath she let her head fall back as he moved his mouth closer to her breasts. He traced the tip of his tongue across the bottom of her breast and around it, his hands encircling her hips holding her imprisoned in his grasp as he circles his tongue around the tight bud. His breath hot on her skin as he moves. _Such a delicious feeling,_ he shares with her.

He pulls his head back only millimeters from her as he caught her sensitive nipple in his mouth and sucked on it hard enough that Rey's knees went weak beneath her. Seeing this happen before it does, he wraps his right arm around her legs just underneath her ass and the other arm at the small of her back, holding her up while she simultaneously fell forward, her breast now filling his mouth as he sucked and nipped at her. After she catches her balance he traces his fingers down the sides of her torso, taking in every inch of her exposed flesh. Memorizing it even though they organically knew there was no future without the other.

Looking up at her and seeing the intoxicated desperation on her face, it made his cock twitch with need.

His fingertips caught at the waist of her leggings and bringing his fingertips around to her hips, he looks up at her once more for her approval of what he was about to do next. With her bottom lip caught lightly between her teeth in nervousness and anticipation, she nods her head quickly with her heart beating out of her chest while he slowly moves the fabric down and over the curve of her ass. She felt and heard his heart beating a deep and fast rhythm just as he could feel hers.

At the sight of her bare hips, he can't help but trace his thumb down the V that curves inward towards the space between her legs. The place he was most interested to see, to taste.  
Visions of themselves in various states of undress, heated kisses and wandering yet purposeful hands, passes between them, only fueling the fire they were eager to feed.

Force pulling the fabric free and down her thighs with his hands following, he needed to feel her and hearing the quiet panting coming from her, he knew that he was burning her up inside with how slow he was taking this.

_I can't help it, Rey._

His low voice moving through her mind with such ease, it flows as water. Smiling inside and impatient on the outside, her fingers didn't leave his thick, dark hair. She's pulling his lips to the silk skin of her lower stomach and the tip of his tongue runs along her pelvic bone making her tremble while low moans escape her lips. He pushes down the last of her calf-length pants and they pool at her ankles along with her wrap and his sweater. Her fingers are running down his shoulders, down his back, only to bring them up again with nails lightly scratching. His own set of bumps rising at the feeling.

  
His nose and cheek nuzzling against the heady scent of her mound and the slickness between her legs making her skin glisten from the only sources of light around them. Covered moonlight, fires in the sky above from Star Destroyers still being bombed and the never-ending electrical storms that are roiling through the dark sky.

Rey can't help it, her thighs squeeze together in slight embarrassment and she was nervous of surrender. She had never been exposed like this before but if there was anyone, well, it would only be Ben. Everything has changed so quickly but she innately knew this. Nothing else existed in that moment but him.

  
Their minds went absolutely blank. Silence as his hands curve around the backs of her thighs and with a slight pressure he pulls them apart and when he does the tip of his nose grazes her hooded clit and as it did a shockwave ripples through both their minds and bodies. Her head snaps back and her grip on his hair tightens, his tongue darting out to lick the hidden bud he wants nothing more than to have in his mouth so he can taste the warm heat of her.

Rey lets out a squeak and her body was inflame against his mouth. His tongue seeking to taste every fold and crevice of her, to taste the innermost part of her and he was ravenous. Not daring to remove his mouth from her he moves his hands to grip the back of her thighs beneath her ass and lifts her so he can more easily get what he so desperately wants. Still on his knees before her and her hands locked in his hair, she drapes her legs over his shoulders and his firm and solid arms held her in place along with a little help from the Force. Her back arching forward before she rights herself to give him easier access to her core. The Force helped with many things, apparently and this realization had a vision of what they could use it for flashing through their minds. Visions of him Force holding her hands above her head as he watched her writhe in anticipation of his touch. Holding her perfectly still while he growled in her ear what he was going to do to her, her legs quaking, her begging, her guttural moans as he penetrated her over and over, pounding into her until she was pleading for release and needing him to leave himself inside her. The sound of her voice rang in their heads as she called out his name over and over...

Perched on his shoulders and feeling the animalistic need to buck against him to have him taste all of her, reach deep inside her and when he locked his lips around her clit and flicked his tongue over it, it sent her over the edge. Shuttering against him she felt as if a billion tiny stars were burning through her core only to erupt against his mouth. Panting and breathless, she still wanted more.

"Ben, ahhhh. More. I want more!" His mind starting to swirl as she came in his mouth and she tasted like sweet ocean water and he wanted to lap up every bit of her that he could.

Releasing his mouth from her slick heat he thinks to himself- _Oh, don't worry. I'll be back for you_ \- Rey hears these words in his mind and she giggles "What?" and scrunches her face up as he looks up at her and smiles cheekily. His smile is absolutely breathtaking. She's melts at the curve of his lips, his straight white teeth and unruly dark hair. He is so Beautiful.

  
Lifting her up to set her feet on the ground before standing himself, Bens knees were starting to hurt and he had an idea.  
Her hands found his chest, his hips and she tugs against the edge of his high waisted pants. Stepping back she looks at him expectantly.

_Fingers. Buttons. Now._

Hearing it as if she spoke out loud, he dutifully obliges. He stares into her eyes as he smirks at her and unbuttons his pants. 1, 2, 3. The leather parts as he pulls them down by the waist and his cock is already stiff, engorged in need and sprang happily forward as it was released from his tight pants. Rey's heart skips as she gawks at the sheer size of him. Ben notices this and blushes as he takes a step towards her.

Her mouth starts to water as she watches him come closer, their chests only inches from each other now. Looking up, she smiles and kisses him once more before looking down at the bead of pre-cum thats already formed at the head of his cock and she swallows hard. Ben's fingers are itching to touch her but he wants to give her a moment to choose how she wants to continue. Looking down to her, he waits patiently for her to decide.

Brushing her fingers along the outside of his large, thick and muscular thighs, the soft dark hairs thinning as her hands move up his hips, she slowly moves her fingertips to the innermost part of his thighs, feeling his skin, his warmth. He stands there, eyes closed with his head tilting back slightly. He lets out a long breath as Rey finally runs her fingers over the head of his cock and down to the base of it, one hand gently cupping his balls. She's surprised at how warm he is. Her other hand wraps around his cock and she rubs her thumb over the tip, spreading the bead of cum in little circles. Moving her other hand to the length of him, she lightly squeezes and she could feel the blood pulsing inside it, throbbing to be touched, tasted, swallowed. Images of her slick heat passed through their minds. She looks up and their eyes meet. Ben drops his head to hers and capturing her mouth in a deep and hungry kiss, he sucks her lower lip into his mouth and runs his tongue along it while she squeezes and moves her hand up and down the shaft of his cock. While he had his mouth locked with hers, Rey takes one of her hands and slides it between her thighs, coating her fingers in her own slippery wet arousal to wrap her hands around his cock once more.

"Ohhh...fuck, Rey" the words rumbling as they escape his mouth and simultaneously he sucks in air as little lightning bolts shoot down from inside his stomach and from his feet, upward, seemingly adding to the build up of pressure and desire within him, he can't take much more and neither can she. Wrapping his arm's around her, he lifts her off the ground and instinctively she wraps her legs around his waist. His cock pressing against her lower stomach. Their mouths meet and small pants escape them as she pushes her hips back so she can accommodate the sheer size of him to enter her.

_Rey?_

Looking into her eyes, he takes one hand and grasps himself to rub the head of his cock against her soft, wet folds, then against her sensitive and now swollen clit. Sucking in breath she says

_Ben, I'm ready._

In her pleading, her voice rose and became frantic in his mind. A moan escaping his lips as he pushes past her sensitive and tight entrance. Her breath catches at the initial pain of him entering, going slowly in and out, only just inside her, helping her acclimate to the girth of him.

"Ahhh, Bennn." She grimaces as she speaks and when he looks up at her, he watches her face slowly melt from the sting of pain to a face of eager need now that they were so close to joining. They were always left aching for the other whenever their Force-Bond broke before and now they were shattering together as Ben slowly pushed himself inside her.

For a long moment, all she could feel was herself being stretched. Tiny bolts of pain as Ben continues to give her time to adjust to all of him. For a moment, it felt as if it would never end. She feels Ben's breath against her skin, his low murmurs of reassurance. His patience for her. Rey's body relaxes as she slowly slides down, so slowly to the very base of him. A collective moan left their lips, guttural and deep. Left shaking, the sheer force of their bond had them scorching and they share a look of relieved satisfaction. Ben's mind was swimming with the exquisite pleasure of how she felt wrapped around him. Silky soft, soaking wet, warm and a delicious friction at the tightness of her walls around his cock. Letting out a slow and controlled breath to calm himself as he holds onto her, his right forearm and hand at her lower back while his left hand was at the back of her neck, fingers eager to be wrapped up in her hair and suddenly he realizes how much he wants to see her with her hair down. Seeing this thought in his mind, she straightens up and with deft fingers she quickly finds the leather strips that held her triple buns in place. She shakes her head to let her shoulder length hair fall down around his face. His fingers entwine themselves in her loose hair as Rey rests her head against his and smiles. Not just at their desire for each other but at the acceptance for all that they were, all that has happened and the knowing that this never had to end.

Rey wraps her arms loosely around his neck and uses his large and solid frame to steady herself to rise and fall back down on the length of him. Resting her head on Ben's shoulders as they move together, letting her body simply move with his, letting him take control. Wrapped around his waist she squeezes her thighs together, pushing him deeper inside her and when she does, little mewls escape her lips as she marvels at how full and complete she feels. She needs more and so does he.

Finding the others lips once more, Ben walks them towards where the Throne of the Sith sat earlier. Now a pile of rubble, he finds an unbroken flat stone where they can sit.

 _You can't be serious_ Rey says disbelievingly.

_I can't stand here forever, Rey. Plus, it's like giving a big Fuck You to your Grandfather._

She snorts at his boldness.

_Empress, our Throne awaits._

Shaking her head in amusement, she continues to run her fingers through and tug at his thick, dark hair. Both smelling of dust, sweat and the heady scent of their joining, a thrill of excitement and anticipation runs through her body like an electric current and Ben can't help but smile in satisfaction of her happiness. How incredible it is that they can finally be together.

_This is going to be cold. Are you ready?_

Rey nods and sucks in a bit of air as Ben sits down with her still straddling his hips. She yelps as her bare lower legs come in contact with the stone. "Ah!" She squeals. "It's freezing!" Shivers run up her spine as she wraps her arms around Ben's chest for warmth, nuzzling her face into his neck and Ben cant help but chuckle at her, she was just so fucking cute. He was almost angry at himself for not seeing it before.

Without prompt Rey leans back and grinds herself in to him. Taking him fully into her before lifting her ass up just enough to fall down again and revel in the deep full feeling of him inside her. A throaty and rumbling growl from deep in his chest rises up as they quickened their pace. The pain from his entering subsided and now it was pure pleasure. Keeping any inch of their skin apart was abhorrent. Wrapping their arms around each other they hold each other as tightly as they can. Panting and grinding, frenzied and intense. Rey's moans become slightly higher pitched as her eyes shut tight..

_Rey!_

Ben touches her mind as their joining became turbulent. Unrelenting waves of heat mixed with shocks of lightning shooting through them and in-between them.

_Ben..I..Ah fuck.. Ben!_

Rey reaches her peak and they hold each other tightly as their lightning finally cracks and they let out a collective deep and tortured moan. Shaking against each other, Ben pours himself into her core. Breathless and shaking, Ben feels wave after wave of electric pleasure deep in his stomach. He could feel Rey spasm and contract around his cock as she seemingly milks him for every drop he has. Rey's body wouldnt stop shaking so Ben runs his hands over her in an attempt to soothe her and let her ride the last little waves out. She's still twitching around his cock when she takes his mouth in hers, hungry to keep their connection. They smile into the others kisses, laughter starting to rise in both of their chests and erupting out of them. Relief and amazement at what's happening and the sheer weight of what it all means. How intensely they feel for each other and the promise of what it will bring. Relishing in each others touch, they rest their heads together and proclaim at the same time

_You'll never be alone again._

***

This is my very first FanFic. To be Continued >>>>

I hope you like it! :I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I really am enjoying how this story is playing out. Let me know what you think!


	2. Surprise!

Poe and the Gang come searching for Rey.

Rey and Ben have some 'splainin to do.

________________________________________________________________________________

***

Adrenaline. Elation and finally - TRIUMPH!

Poe and BB-88 finish the last rounds of safety checks for the other ships still in the sky. In disbelief that so MANY people and beings from all over the Galaxy came to their aid. To their own aid, really. If they had failed, the Final Order would rule and freedom would not be restored to the Galaxy.

"BB-8, any word on Rey? Has anyone heard or seen Rey?!" Poe yells into COMMs. He knew that she went to face Palpatine on her own and that Kylo Ren was as well. His heart lurches at the thought that she could be hurt - or worse.

"Pareeee-weoopwrryk-syrrrk" beeps BB-8. Poe's eyes widen as BB-8 says that Rey never came out of the Sith Citadel. "Dank farrik! You hear that Finn? Chewie?"

"We gotta go get her!" said Finn.

"We gotta go get her." Poe echoes, eyes set and nodding his head as they start making their way to the landing pad at the Citadel. "Huuguughghg aarrragghuuhw huurh" adds Chewie.

Bringing down his T-70 X-wing to the landing pad, Poe looks up just as the Millenium Falcon is landing. Water splashing from the downfall of the Star Destroyers made it seem as if there was torrential rain, soaking everything. BB-8 and Poe climb out and run over to the boarding ramp just as Finn, Jannah and Chewie run out.

Finn yells "What do we know?!" Having to raise his voice over the noise of the Star Destroyers explosions from overhead. The sound of metals creaking and groaning as they break apart and fall out of the sky, thunderous crashing waves from the resulting fall. Smoke and electric flashes from the snapped and frayed wires meeting water. Lightning still persistent as far as they can see.

"The last we heard of her was when she sent us the coordinates to even find this kriffing planet! There's only one place to go from here." Poe says with dismay, while at the same time jerking his head towards the looming black stone structure. It gives him the cold creeps. Finn, Jannah and Chewie all nod with wide and fretful eyes.

'What are we going to find? Did she win? Did she die? Did she win but still die or win and Kylo Ren finished her off or did she kill them both?!' Finns mind was racing with worry. He's on edge and he doesn't know if he can take losing someone else important to him. He felt Leia's death, Han and now maybe Rey? With his heart dropping, he lifts his chin, put his faith in the Force and grabs the blaster pistol hooked to his side while they all start towards the entrance of the Citadel.

"Wah-wah. Wrry-wrry-nahwikoo oworrh" Beeps BB-8.

"Yeah, it is creepy. Very. Creepy." Says Poe, looking down at his droid buddy.

While making their way inside, Jannah looks down at the cracked Final Order blaster in her hand and tosses it aside, saying to Chewie "Did you bring the medical kit?" while at the same time reaching down to her boot to grab her concealed EC-17 Hold-Out blaster she keeps for emergencies. It was old, but it does the job.

"Uughguughhhghghghhhgh raaaaaahhghuughghhhgh raaaaaahhgh." Roars Chewie as he taps the kit on the back of his bandolier. "Uughghhhgh wrrhwrwwhw huuguughghgaaaaahnr." He frets. Determined but worried, he grasps his Bowcaster and follows. Glancing at him, Jannah replies "I hope we don't need it either, Chewie."

As they enter the Sith Citadel they cant help but look up at the massive and ancient statues of Sith Lords that still stood. "This place keeps getting better and better." Poe says under his breath, blaster pistol up. "Weeookrrrk." BB-8 beeps in a low tone.

"Looks like we're going down. Let's go!" Finn says, trying to rally the gang. He was for sure - freaking the fuck out inside, not knowing what they were all walking into but he has this feeling that it's bad....but maybe not? The feelings making him confused, he shakes his head to clear his mind.

Seeing a platform ahead they step onto it and automatically make the way down. Fanning out, backs to each other as they go, standing against any threat that could come from any side, the air is dusty as they descend.

***

"I can't believe you're alive." exclaims Rey.

"I can't believe YOU'RE alive." echoes Ben.

Hands on each others faces, the excitement, disbelief and laughter pouring out of them while they kiss, ecstatic and elated from their joining, being alive and the knowledge they possess of the future.

"Oof, Ben, my legs are starting to numb." Winces Rey. She tries to lift herself up off of his lap and then stops "ohhh..mm..How's this going to go?" She asks Ben. "What? Oh. Uh, I think it will be okay." Ben shrugs as his lips turn up on one side and a slight blush passes across his cheeks. Rey was unsure of what would happen if she stands up as Ben was still inside her even though their last waves of electric pleasure passed minutes ago, so as she gives him a lopsided grin, she goes to stand. Ben's eyes were still set on her, drinking in her tousled hair, her pink cheeks and still damp skin that shimmers when the lightning hits just right. She is a Goddess. His Empress. Standing upright, Rey drew her lower lip between her teeth and shrugs her shoulders while looking down at herself. "Oh! Good! That's good."

"Hmm..what?" Ben says distractedly. "Oh, pay attention.." Rey says, splaying her fingers as she gestures with her hands around her lower stomach, unsure about what clean up was like, she says "how all that would work out." Looking at him with the corner of her eyes crinkling as Ben crinkled his own eyes in time with her but was unperturbed by what she was talking about. He stands up and pulls up his pants, tucking himself back in while never breaking eye contact with her. She stands there, a mischievous smile playing on her lips as he walks up to her. Her hands found the buttons of his pants and she did them up for him. 1, 2, 3. Still not breaking eye contact, Ben reaches his arm out and Force grabs their discarded clothing, handing Rey hers while he pulls his now dry sweater over his head. Rey steps into her pants and wraps the cotton and gauze around her chest and waist and finishes it with her belt. Boots next, and then she tries pulling her hair back in the familiar triple bun she's worn since she was a young girl but can't find the leather ties anywhere. Their hair was wild and so were their eyes as they suddenly felt the presence of others making their way down to the chamber.

They try piecing together how they are going to present themselves to who they now realize to be Rey's friends and confidants. Even Ben's old friend, Chewie. His heart pounding in his chest at the realization that he was about to face him for the first time since he killed his own Father, Han. The name made his heart feel hollow and his throat starting to hurt from the stone that felt as if it was now lodged in there.

_Ben, It will be okay. Let me do the talking._

Reaching out her hands she force-grabs both Lightsabers and Ben raises his eyebrows at this.

_They might want to hurt you! If I have them both maybe they won't shoot first._

"I am more than capable of taking care of myself." Ben says, opening his arms wide in admission.

"We both know that. You don't even need a Saber. Please, let me be the one to explain." Rey says looking at him with a line appearing between her brows.

 _Of course._ He says bowing his head as his mouth turns up in a smile.

Without anymore time to think, they hear 4 pairs of footsteps running towards the chamber, plus a familiar sound of a rolling droid. Rey smiles at the thought of her little buddy, BB-8.

Standing together, Ben and Rey wait.

***

"Down- this way." Signals Finn. There was an edge to his voice because this place was huge and it was taking too damn long with there being no sign of Rey. Running together, they see a massive arched entrance to the left and slow their speed as they come up to it. Standing against the wall, Poe signals he's going in first. Taking a deep breath, Poe turns into the chamber with his blaster up. The others hear his footsteps quicken and they follow.

"REY? Rey!" Finn yells out as they search.

"WHOA! Rey! Move!" Poe yells. He sees Kylo Ren standing near Rey and assumes the worst so he fires off two blaster shots straight at Kylo's head.

Ptcheeew! Ptcheew!

Jannah, Finn, Chewie and BB-8 came to an abrupt stop as they near Poe and see what's going on. Shocked confusion on each of their faces. "rtowooo" BB-8 chirps as he bumps into the back of Chewies gigantic legs. Reaching out her arm Rey deflects his blaster shots with a patient look on her face. "Poe could you not..."

Ptcheew! Ptcheew!

"POE!" Rey raises her voice while deflecting the blaster shots and throwing them towards the far wall. Poe looks at her bewildered "REY?! BAD GUY! Im TRYING to SHOOT him!" What is she DOING?

Ptcheew! Ptcheew!

Deflecting the third round of blaster shots Rey yells impatiently "I KNOW! Stop!" Force grabbing Poe's blaster she drops it on the floor between them. "Please, there is so much to explain." Ben side eyes Rey and shares _So much for not being shot at_ and at this Rey gives him a short look and he says _It's okay. Im used to it._ Rey scoffs as she tries not to smirk at him. _Oh, yes. I'm aware_ she says, batting her eyelashes at him.

Aghast, Poe is trying to understand what's going on. BB-8 rolls up by Poe's legs and looks inquisitively at both Ben and Rey. Poe on the other hand was looking indignantly at Kylo and his mouth sets in a hard line. Poe nods his head towards him and says "You killed my friends. Destroyed PLANETS! Why should I give you a chance to even speak?!" Poe's outrage increasing.

Ben opens his mouth to say something and Rey shoots him another look, begging for his silence at this moment. "Ben was manipulated by Palpatine. Palpatine was behind it all, pulling all the strings from the very beginning. He turned Ben. Twisted his mind and told him lies. He wanted power and he used him. He wanted Kylo Ren and Myself to rule. For us both to turn to the Dark Side. Together, Ben and I were able to defeat him."

 _It was mostly you, but thank you._ Ben says to Rey through their bond.

Lifting one shoulder to Ben, Rey looks at him with a lopsided grin, eyes squinting and smugly says _You're welcome._

Poe, still standing in front of them looking appalled at what he was seeing. "What? What was that?" he says, looking to Rey then Ben. "Poe, don't worry about that now." Rey says. Looking at each of them with pleading eyes she asks "It wasn't just Palpatine who connected Ben and I through the Force. We're connected...in a way that is beyond us. A dyad in the Force. Two halves of one whole." She didn't know how else to explain it, barely understanding it herself. All she knew for certain was that she would always be by Ben's side as strange as all this was.

Poe looks at her as if she is absolutely **INSANE**. Hands to his head he squats down to rest on the balls of his feet, his face getting redder by the moment as anger, shock and confusion play across his face. "He isn't Kylo anymore. I can feel it. I know it." Rey says eyebrows raised, looking to all of her friends. "It's.. We know... Kylo did unforgivable things. Kylo. Not Ben. With Palpatine gone as well as his influence, we will be able to get to know the real Ben..." Rey looks to Ben, his hands clasped behind his back and says "This won't be easy." Agreeing, he says "When is it ever easy? I am willing to walk through that fire. The more time that passes I can feel every bit of Kylo burning away. I will do whatever I need to gain your trust." He takes a step closer to Rey, their fingers finding the others and entwining.

Poe stands up in shock "What? **What** is that?" pointing at Ben and Reys joined hands. Looking absolutely appalled, Poe starts pacing back and forth his hands back at either side of his head.

 _I think he might try to shoot you again_ , Rey shares with Ben, tilting her head and giving him a quick glance. _He can try_ , Ben replies, certainty in his voice. At this, a blush starts to rise on Reys cheeks in amusement. He was so smug.

"Oh. Oh, that..That's going to be annoying." exclaims Poe, pointing and shaking his finger at them both, his brow furrowing in admonishment. It finally dawns on him that they could talk to each other through their minds. **GREAT**.

Watching all this happen, Chewie's face hardens and without a word he turns and walks back to the archway. Feeling confused and angry at Ben for killing Han but at the same time yearning to get to know Ben once more, as he did when Ben was a child. They were so close then. Chewbacca knew that one day he would forgive him, in a way. Today just wasn't that day.

Jannah and Finn just stood there with their eyebrows raised, completely speechless. How were they to forgive him? Jannah who just recently joined them on this battle for a free Republic didn't feel it her place to say anything just yet. Finn swallows hard as he looks at Ben and Rey with their hands embraced. He knew that Rey was always beyond him but he loves her just the same. It wasn't until this moment that he realizes it wasn't romantic love he felt for her. Clearing his throat Finn takes a step forward as he took Jannah's hand in his and says "I am going to freak out about all this later" putting his poker face on "But right now? Im just glad you're alive, Rey." A quick glance at Ben and Finn turns his head, squeezes Jannah's hand to come with him and they walk back to the archway to stand with Chewie. He trusted Rey..but this?

Understanding of their hesitancy, Ben and Rey nod in their direction as they walk away. BB-8 rolls closer to Ben and Rey but stops right at Reys feet. Bending down, Rey rests her hand on his head. "I missed you, BB-8 . I'm glad you're okay." BB-8 rolls backwards and forwards in animation of what he wants to share with her. "Wrryrrk, prrweewyrrrs. oowyrkk" Smiling, Rey replies "I can't wait to hear all about it. Wow! There's so much we have to tell you too." At this BB-8 looks over to Ben and rolls back just a bit before looking back at Rey and then rolling to meet Poe. Still standing there, staring at the two of them, Poe throws his hands in the air and says "Well, whatever is happening, we are getting off this planet. I hate it here." Scoffing, Poe turns around and starts walking back to the archway before they all head to the platform.

Rey looks to Ben _this will take some time_. With a squeeze of his hand Ben pulls her in and kisses her gently _However long it takes Rey, I'll do it,_ -clearing his throat where the hard lump was formed he finishes- _The atrocities of what Kylo Ren has wrought_ \- clearing his throat once more - _Its hitting me, Rey. It's so heavy and I...it feels like my heart is on fire. Burning away and I don't know what will be left._ Leaning against his chest, her eyes close _You won't do it alone. Do you remember what we saw through the Force?_ Smiling and kissing the top of her head, he tips her chin up with one finger and captures her lips in his and says _It's more than I deserve. I need to...do something._ Releasing him from their kiss and looking into his eyes _We will do what we can. Help who we can. But Ben, it was all taken away from you. If it wasn't for Palpatine.._ Ben looks straight into her eyes and says _If it wasn't for Palpatine, we would have never met._

The weight of the words as he spoke them, evoking another vision shared between them and Ben spoke first _If Palpatine didn't get to me first....it would have been you._ At that, those prickled bumps bloom over their skin and they held each other tightly.

*****

This chapter was definitely different then the first! My hopes are that this story evolves in its own way, taking it chapter by chapter but all the while pointed in a somewhat certain direction...(oooooooh)

Thank you for reading :) The next chapter should be up in a few days!


	3. The Ride

It was incredibly loud as they walked the longer-than-comfortable distance from the Chamber, even though not a single one of them were speaking. Most of the adrenaline from the battle waning after facing off all of those Star Destroyers and the impending death that they all knew they were in for, until the back up from the rest of the Galaxy arrived that is. The exhaustion palpable as Poe walks stiff-legged with his fist clenching around his blaster even though there's no immediate threat. Well, There is Kylo Ren but he supposes that he should play nice in front of Rey. Seeing her with Kylo Ren was so shocking and confusing that his resulting anger from her INSANITY made him feel rather hysterical. Plus, he was more interested to see what will happen to Kylo when they arrive on Ajan Kloss with the rest of the Resistance party, their secret base being hidden on the planet. The thought brought a smile to his face and he relaxes his pace until they all step onto the platform together. Poe faces away from them, looking towards where he knew the exit would be once they made it to the top, needing time to think without anyone looking at him.

Finn and Jannah - still with their arms around the other, murmuring softly about their aches and soon to be bruises. Jannah's left knee was feeling weak but favoring her right leg meant she felt the deep muscle pain in her thigh from some broken off piece of pipe that had collided with her as she and Finn escaped the Star Destroyer they had just successfully bombed. She felt a sudden wave of exhilaration at the memory of her and Finn jumping from it onto the Millennium Falcon, the air whipping past them almost making it hard to breathe. Then needing to find their legs so they didn't fall off once on. Squeezing Finn's arm and letting out a quavering breath to steady herself, she turns her head and looks towards Ben and Rey. Standing side by side, fingers entwined like hers and Finns, not looking at anything in particular. You could tell that they had some shared secret...or were just speaking to each other through their minds. Jannah's own mind trails off as she considers what thats like...

Rey's cheek rests against Ben's arm and she welcomes the resulting warmth from their contact, pressing herself against him a little more. _This feels awkward_ , she shares with Ben. In his low and gruff tone he replies _It will only last for so long. They will eventually accept us and myself._ He could see it now clearer than he could before when he reached out through the Dark side of the Force - to glimpse what will come to pass. There was more substance to it where before it was so nonphysical and abstract. What he could see now was tangible and corporeal. Almost material, as if he could reach out and touch it. Sharing the vision with her, Ben lightly squeezes her hand when they see themselves in grey Jedi robes, each holding new Lightsabers they had yet to construct. Reys yellow, Ben's blue, a vision of them sparring in the dark on Ajan Kloss. Finn, Jannah, Chewie and a few others watching them, jugs of Jawa Juice passing around. Every time their sabers clashed, it would flash bright green and the light it cast against their faces would show them concentrating and serious. When they would pull apart you could see them twirling their sabers around in practiced moves, each having a go chiding the others form. They were showing off and apparently this was hilarious because their small audience didn't stop laughing. At this, Rey smiles in contentment, she rather looked forward to that.

Straightening their backs, they reached the top and headed towards their ships. Chewie starts jogging towards the descending loading ramp of the Falcon, Jannah and Finn following at a much slower pace. Poe and BB-8 head to the rear of his X-Wing and Ben starts to walk in the direction of the old TIE fighter he found on Kef Bir amongst the wreckage of the Death Star. Rey stops short, pointing her finger at it, brows furrowing and says "If we take that up, we will be shot out of the sky before we left the atmosphere." A moment later they hear Poe yell out as he climbs into the cockpit of his X-Wing "You know, if you take that up - someone will happily blow you out of the sky!" a vaguely satisfied look sweeping across his face as he slaps the top of the transparisteel canopy and climbs in as BB-8 settles onto the droid lift platform.

Boarding the Falcon, Ben and Rey head towards the cock-pit to find Chewie at the helm and Finn at controls. They could sense Jannah in the crew's lounge at the Dejarik table, trying to make sense of the Holochess game and taking a much needed rest off of her feet. "Finn, Chewie.." Rey starts "once we're off of Exegol, there is so much for us to tell you." Rey reaches for Bens hand, "everything's changed." Finn's head drops for a moment, he knew this talk needed to happen. He needed to know the story. It seemed impossible, the idea of forgiving Kylo Ren, a murderer and The Supreme Leader to the Final Order. But for Rey? He would listen. Turning their chairs around in time with the other, Chewie and Finn followed them to the Main Hold where Rey begin's their story.

*

Flying out of Exegol's atmosphere and desperate to get out of the Unknown Regions, Poe flips his flight controls and decides to cruise some of the way to Ajan Kloss. He needs to do some thinking of his own. Speaking out loud to himself Poe starts too ramble with the thoughts that have had his heart drumming since he walked in to find Kylo Ren with Rey and now he was supposed to believe that he's what? GOOD now? That he should just up and accept him? He killed his own Father! Scoffing and shaking his head he continues, now speaking directly to BB-8. "What do you make of all this, buddy? Rey seemed...different. Calm. I mean, It was a little weird after all that! And Kylo Ren? That chuff sucking leech!" Fist clenching and his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he somewhat shouts the insult. Lifting his shoulder in a half shrug he says "I don't know what to think." Letting out a slow and controlled breath he tilts his head to the side to see if BB has anything to add.

Not replying immediately, BB-8 considers telling him the information he was entrusted with.

It had been a message sent just before Leia's death. She left one last Holo for R2 to pass on only to those who needed to know, if they needed to know it. Unable to show that Holo in flight, BB-8 chirped and beeped in droid, sharing with Poe the gist of the message. "Bryyrtk-weepddoa-wryyykrp-tanAKKrp-dreepkrryt...." after a pause BB-8 continues "trrydeeek-bryyyreeTAAN-byoop-toh.." Poe went silent and his expression sobered as he learned of Leia's death. That she knew that it would take every bit of her Life-Force to reach Ben who she knew was still inside Kylo. That she had to give one last desperate effort to help her son see through Palpatine's twisted lies and manipulations, to show him that the connection to Rey didn't have to be in vain. That they could learn from each other and love one another as well. If Ben were to deny the Dark Side and remember his true and organic nature towards the Light side of the Force, her only hope was that he be given a chance to redeem himself, like her Father. That they see the hope in what Ben could be. That's why she sent him the vision of Han.

Poe winces at the message and his vision blurs as the reality and sadness tear at his chest. He respected and adored her. She was a true leader and he knew that without a doubt, he would honor Senator Organa's wishes.

"So. Ben. Ben Solo. No longer the callous, childish and Sith obsequious asshole Supreme Leader, I guess, and I'm supposed to get to know this kriffing guy? For Leia, i'll do it for Leia but I do not trust the guy" Poe says, mostly to himself.

BB-8 falls silent, thinking of his own affection for General Organa. In a low and sad tone he chirps "Bweeedtoo-krrrdyyy-teeeookrrryyk-wapppyyydt." Falling silent again BB-8 let's Poe sit with that for a moment.

'Leia gave her life to give Ben a chance. If she were alive, what do you think she would do? How would she feel to have her son back? What would she ask of us?'

His brow furrowing, he looks down and squeezes his eyes shut, tears shone and as he opened them again Poe knew exactly what she would want from them. For Ben, a chance at redemption. She had shared with him the story of her father, Anakin. Darth Vader, himself. How Luke didn't give up on him and how Vader had helped him defeat Palpatine before his own death. Turning to the light even at the last moment, where he was meant to be before the insidious Palpatine did what he does best, twist the young and most powerful minds to fulfill his dark plans for the Galaxy. Empirical control. Control over her only child. Knowing what needed to be done, Poe says to BB-8 "Then let's get to Ajan Kloss before they do and speak with the others." shaking his head in admonishment, "This whole thing just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

*

"Rey, I wanted to tell you. There were so many times..." Finn was looking at Rey, his eyes sparking with sincerity and regret. He knew she was a Palpatine and he wondered if it would have changed anything if he had told her sooner. Rey shakes her head, "No Finn, it wouldn't have changed anything." Finn slips her a curious glance and then an understanding one. The mind thing, right. Rey continues "We know this is sudden and...strange. All we can say at this moment is that we are all on the right path, ehh" at this Rey's upper lip curled and her brow furrowed, "It's weird. We are trying to understand it ourselves and believe me, when we learn anything we will tell you." Ben was leaning forward in his seat, his elbows resting on his knee's and his fingers fidgeting. An incredulous look on his face and the corner of his mouth lifts as he closes his eyes. "I can still feel her. My mother. She's proud of you, Finn. All three of you." A light chuckle escaping him he continues in his throaty voice "She says thanks for letting me on the ship." Rey snorts at Leia's mirth. She could feel her and her words as well. Finn's brow shot up and a smile danced across his lips. He turns his head towards the ceiling and says out loud "You're welcome, Senator."

"It won't be long before we reach Ajan Kloss, everyone should get what rest we can before we arrive." Finn looked to Chewie, knowing that he would stay at the helm and rest in the chair. Nodding towards Ben and Rey they both look him in the eye and say in unison "There's space made and a wide cot set up in the walk-in storage closet." Eeewww. Finn's eyes squint and his brow's draw together and he says "That's creepy. Don't do that." Rey snorts and Ben's mouth twitches in response.

Once in the large storage closet, Ben closes the door and Rey immediately wraps her arms around his chest and buries her face into him. After their joining in the Sith chamber, its been borderline torture not being able to wrap her entire body around him. This clawing need to feel the lightning between their skin that was itching to make the connection. Not only that but knowing they will soon have to face the Resistance when they touch down.

Ben squeezes her against him while dropping his head to capture her mouth in his and she responds by standing on the tips of her toes to reach him. Sighing into the other they let the tension seep out of them and their shoulders relax . Rey's hands are at his face and fingers already in his hair, they break their kiss and press their foreheads together, the exhaustion now weighing down their bones. Ben leads her to the blanketed cot. Laying down and tucking the pillow under his neck, he holds the blanket up and welcomes Rey to lay on him so they can rest. As she lays on him, her head on his shoulder, her hands move lightly back and forth over his broad chest. His solid arm around her as she lay on him and he reaches down with his other hand and hooks it behind her knee to pull her leg up to his waist, the very center of her now in that space between his hip and lower stomach. She lifts herself to rest upon her elbow and gazes at him "So much lost time. I always wondered.." her face blushing "what it would feel like to be touched by you without the intent to kill me. " Ben's smile slipped, nostrils flaring he sniffed "I feel the weight of what I have done." Rey jerked her head back up to meet his eyes "You are not to blame, my Grandfather was behind every moment, even while you were in the womb, Ben! He kept you from your true potential as a Jedi. You are a Solo. A Skywalker! He knew how powerful you were and he used it for himself. He knew he could never return without you...or me." Letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding Ben says "He found me first. And not every choice was his. I thought it was the only way...that I could never go back. He planned it that way." Shaking her head Rey says, "And you wouldn't have had to make those choices if it weren't for him. There is much you are going to discover about yourself in these next few years and I know you can see it too, Ben. That it will be there but you cannot see what it is filled with yet." Ben knew her meaning. The shame he still felt was like a vice on his heart. Rey could feel the hurt in him and couldn't stand it. She couldn't take it away but she could coax a small portion to warm, even just for the moment. Pulling herself up his large frame, she straddles his hips, splays her fingers and rests her hands on his chest and Ben closes his eyes in response. Her eyelids flutter shut and she imagines a warm, wheat gold light that flows from her and winds its way through him, finding those shadows of pain and even though she's unable to comfort it all, she rests upon a part of it and stays there until it too starts to warm and a soft light emits from its center. His mind easing and his body relaxing even further, his lip turns up on one side as he lifts his hips beneath her slightly, her legs still straddling him and the memory of their raw and frantic connection from earlier has little starbursts of desire burning throughout her and the feeling of him beneath her had her pressing herself harder against him. Her bottom lip caught between her teeth, she smiles and lets out a breathy growl. Not wasting any time she bends forward and takes his bottom lip between her teeth, gently flicking her tongue against it before releasing him. This makes Ben twitch and buck against her once more. Eager to touch her more, he wraps his arms around her and she leans forward so her breasts brush against his face, he breathes her in, that new but yet familiar scent he's happy to get used too. Her fingers tied up in his hair, she moves her mouth to his and their lips lock and his tongue moves against hers, shivers rolling along their skin. They feel everything the other does and it becomes so much they stop and breathe between kisses, feeling like they might burn up right there on the spot.

Stifling the fire only so much, his hands move to her hips and he runs them up along her body, his thumbs moving to encircle the underside of her breasts and her resulting moan of pleasure from the ache for his touch, her need of him. Both moving with small grunts and hurried hands they removed their clothes as quickly and yet as seemingly awkwardly as possible. Ben sits up and Rey settles into his lap, his cock stiff between them, she presses forward against him and lifts herself to rub her mound and clit against his shaft, rolling her head back as his hands trace down and encompass her lower back, pulling her closer against him, his lips caressing the soft skin of her breasts, his mouth finding one hard nub and giving it a hard suck before moving on to the next. A hitched "Ahh..." escapes Rey's lips and Ben moves to capture her mouth in his. Knowing they must be quiet, lest they are heard by the others on board. Locking his full lips against hers he grabs her by the hips, the muscles in his arms taut as he lifts her high enough that she grabs the head of his cock and moves him towards her slippery wet entrance. They break their kiss, locking eyes with each other in acknowledgement of what they were doing and then she settles herself down the length of him, eyes still locked and when she reaches the hilt of him they both shut their eyes basking in the fullness, the feeling of completeness of it and then moving together. An unsteady and still somewhat painful rhythm at first was quickly met with vigor and haste as they kissed and moaned into each others mouths as she rode him, full, wet and aching for him to touch the innermost part of her, she wanted him to leave himself there as he did before, she needed it. Her fingers tightening in his hair she was pulling in and wanting of him only what he could give her. Her arms extending, hands still in his hair, she arches backwards breaking their kiss to grind against his cock, taking him so deeply within her, where she needed him to be and his teeth bared in response, a low growl rumbling from his chest made his own back arch as they closed any gap that there could be. 1..2..3 Her mouth was back on his and their lips parted just before they joined in time for their cries to be heard only to each other, hot and hungering. Pouring himself into her, Bens chest starts to shake as Rey continues to gently buck against him, taking everything from him. Her thighs begin to shake and cant stop. Quiet gasps escape her lips as their heads press together, brows with droplets of sweat from their joining and the low breathy chuckle they were getting used to sharing, rang between them. Lying down atop him, Rey breathes in and out until her heart settles, hearing Ben do the same, in time they were, but only until the end did they notice. Soon their minds quiet and they drift into a sleep full of clouds, a single Moon and a Sun behind it, each a part of the other...


	4. Acceptance

"Leiutenant Connix!" shouts Maz Kanata. "Follow me." Jerking her thumb behind her, Maz turns and heads into camp. Lt. Connix had a feeling she knew what they were meeting for. Back on Crait, after Luke had passed and before Rey helped them escape the rebel alliance outpost, Leia had shared with them a vision of a possible future she had seen about Ben and how she saw what it would take to give it a chance to come to pass. Now that the Final Order was defeated, if Leia succeeded and Kylo and Rey hadn't killed one another, there was a chance he could be coming back with them. Lt. Connix prepared herself for this and followed Maz to one of the nearby dwelling's. The one Maz was leading her too had been General Leia's in their encampment on the moon Ajan Kloss.

It was muggy out today - like most days here in this jungle and she smoothes the loose and wispy hairs that frame her face as she follows Maz. Stepping inside she says "Commander, we know there is the possibility of General Leia's sons return. Most of the fighters and ships are back. There are many who have already taken off. The Falcon has not returned yet but we know that General Poe, General Finn and Chewbacca went searching for Rey." She states before Commander D'Acy even had time to speak. Unfazed by Lt. Connix's forthrightness, Commander D'Acy replies "Thank you, yes. There is certainly the chance that B-Ben" her eyes widening as she spoke his name, she too was nervous about his arrival, having never met him and only knowing him as Kylo Ren, "Could be with them. General Leia gave her life for his second chance and we must remember that and honor it. We owe much to her." Her eyes began to shimmer as she gazes at the now empty bed in the center of the room. She wished the toll hadn't been so large. "Now, I think it would be best to inform the others that don't know, for the possibility of his arrival. We don't want anyone loosing a blaster shot in surprise." All nodding in agreement they head out to gather those remaining in the camp.

Those still in camp had varied reactions. Many were still saddened by the sudden death of their beloved General, some were indifferent to the news of his possible return, some stood and exclaimed they would embrace Ben into their camp and well....not kill him. Some didn't say anything but with the looks on their faces. Shock, disbelief, sadness, anger and grief. Many knew that they wouldn't be staying in the moon system for much longer and would head back home to their respective planetary systems, granted that their homes were still there and now they had more reason not to hang around. Some knew that they would have to start over somewhere else and simply wanted to get out of there with the relief of their victory and assuredness that they would not be oppressed upon again by the Final order. There was much to rebuild and those still in need of help, hoping the newly gained peace in the Galaxy would last. For all, there was much to celebrate about and even though the second darkest looming force in the Galaxy had suddenly turned good, they accepted it knowing that every bit of the Final Order had been obliterated along with Emperor Palpatine.

***

"Have they left the walk-in yet?" Asks Finn, looking to Jannah and Chewie. They were both sitting at controls and discussing the rules of Dejarik. Chewie was teaching her some power moves to use in their next game. "Uughguughhhghghghhhgh aaaaahnrawwgggghhh." Says Chewie. Jannah adding "No, I haven't seen them either but I did hear some snoring as I was passing through the crew's quarters. I'm sure they both could sleep for hours after all that." Scoffing and rolling his eyes Finn think's 'Yeah, like the rest of us aren't running on fumes.' "I'm glad they're getting some rest. I'm not sure how things are gonna go when we get to the base." He says, eyebrows raised. He didn't know if any others in the Resistance knew about Kylo's turning and if they did - how they felt about it.

***

Before their eyes were even open, Ben and Rey were already in each others minds. Replays of the battle on Kef Bir, Palpatine, Ben's turning, death, life, Leia, grief, clouds, the remembrance of each others touch just before sleep and the apprehension of what would be waiting for them. Reys head rests on his chest, she nuzzles her face into him and presses herself against him a little more, causing Ben to finally stir out of his thoughts and his hands find her smooth, sleep warmed skin as he fully embraces her, gently kissing the top of her head. She felt so small against him like this, him being a solid 7 inches taller then her. Her small stature did give her an advantage though. She was very fast and only made faster by her intuition and the Force. He also knew how some may be taken off guard by how strong she is, she was more than capable of holding her own even against multiple trained attackers. Pride swept through him as his mouth curves into a smile. Lifting her head and looking at his chin, Rey pulls herself up to meet his waiting smile and leaves a kiss at the corner of his mouth. Pulling the blanket off of herself, she slides her leg over him and stands, stretching her arms above her head until she's on the tips of her toes and a sleep satisfied groan escapes her chest. Rolling her neck from side to side she turns and looks at Ben, his hair tousled and lips slightly puffy, still laying down with a serene look on his face. "I haven't had uninterrupted sleep like that in years." Raising her brow at him Rey says "We only slept for a few hours." Sitting up, Ben looks at her and says "I know. It's just that for years I've had these nightmares, they keep me from sleeping. Every time I wake up it takes me longer to fall asleep." With his eyes now on her face, Ben smiles and adds "It was nice. Laying with you, feeling you against me. It brought me a peace I haven't known since...well, since I was a child, I guess." Running his hands through his hair he looks to Rey and she was crouched by the side of the bed now with her hand resting on his arm, watching his lips move as he spoke.

She had been alone for so long and even though her journey through these last few years have been filled with connection and adventure, it was short compared to the years and years she spent alone on Jakku. She remembered the nights that she couldn't sleep for long stretches either. Hers out of fear of the unknowns that surrounded her in the dark, being woken by the grumbling of her stomach, she understood in a way, what he meant. She shared this with him through their bond and lifting her head from resting on his thigh, she met his eyes and said _We're not alone. Not anymore._

Standing, she takes his hands and pulls him to his feet and he raises his arms above his head, stretching just the way that she had and Rey really takes in his height. You really are - quite tall, she says, eyebrows raised. Smirking he say's "I know, it makes me look **intimidating**." The last word rumbled out of him and was reminiscent of what he sounded like when he had Kylo Ren's helmet on. Bottom lip between her teeth and snorting through her nose, Rey cant help but laugh. She was seeing this side of him that she knew was there - somewhere, from before. Her cheeks blush and she thinks of how this dyadic bond was seemingly woven with a Knowing that this other magnetic force would be entwined with your existence, until the end. There was no fighting it, it simply was. Suddenly, she turns back around to face him and eyes squinting, she looks him up and down and even touches his mind. Knowing what she was looking for he says to her with a hushed voice and a nimble smile _I'm real._ Taking a step towards him, she rests her head against his chest and their fingers interlaced. _Let's go and see the others._

*

"Good rest?" asks Finn as Rey and Ben walk into the Main Hold. Finn sat at the table, drinking water and eating dried jogan fruit. Jannah and Chewie were at the Holochess table. They were on game 3 and Jannah still hadn't won but she was intent on the table even as they entered. Looking up, her focus shifting from one of concentration into a broad and gorgeous smile at the two of them. "Hello there" she says. Her intuition told her how their fruitful rest _was_ but she didn't show a lick of it on her face, at least until her gaze was back on the Holochess board. Rey's own face was inscrutable even as she saw the blush run up Jannah's neck in recognition of said intuitiveness. "Im happy to see you Jannah." she says smiling at her. Looking to Finn she adds "Yes, it was, thank you" smiling to him she lays her hand on his, giving a light squeeze. She was grateful for him. He was a courageous man and she had her own love for him. He was part of the beginning of her journey and stayed with her, fighting by her side and fighting for what was right and just and facing the chance of death a thousand times over. He was a good man and she respected him for it.

Turning, Rey walks over to Chewie and he immediately embraces her in the only kind of hug a Wookie can give. He smelled of fresh water, wood and machine oil. "Aguhwwgggghhh huurh aaahnruh huuguughghg" says Chewie. "Right? I wasn't quite sure there for a bit, myself. I'm glad to see you're alright as well." Chewie raises one shoulder and says "Uughghhhgh huurh wrrhwrwwhw." At this, Chewie looks at Ben. Making up his mind he squeezes Rey one more time and lets her go. Ben, standing behind her takes her hand, looking at her he says _Chewie's ready to talk._ Giving him a knowing smile, she takes Chewie's place at the holochess table.

*

Lush green jungle forests laden with an almost glistening foggy mist over and through the treetops, they make their way to an open patch of land lined with storage containers, barrels and supplies. The Falcon lands with a thud and then the hiss of the landing gear finding ground. 

"Your hands are clammy" Remarks Rey. "Yeah well i'm not used to being nervous about other people. Never needed to. Now, I feel anxious about not being accepted while knowing that there is every reason for them not too. It's a strange feeling but the things I have done have solidified that for me." Says Ben with his eyes closed. Rey could feel him trembling slightly. She's been particularly apprehensive herself about what might happen when the boarding ramp descends and they are faced with the Resistance, who gave many lives to see him and his Final Order dead and finished. Shaking her head she replies "All we can do is take this moment by moment, yeah? Let's see what happens after we get out of the Falcon and take it from there?" Knowing they only had a few more moments, Rey reaches to touch his cheek, he bends his head to find her warming smile that gives him the extra courage to face this. Rey couldn't help but be surprised at how different he was already. She felt the waves of emotion that he had forgotten ever existed and they were flooding his mind and weighing down his body. It only further proved how tight of a hold Palpatine had had over him for his entire life. Starting to bounce on the balls of his feet, Ben prepares himself. Seeing this, Rey lets out a soft chuckle as they watch Finn, Chewie and Jannah walk down the ramp, laden with parts that needed mending. _Here we go._

*

" **BEN SOLO!** "

Maz Kanata's penetrating voice calls out and a moment later Ben comes down the ramp with Rey, hand in hand. At this sight, Maz cocks her head to one side and a sly smile spreads as she finally sets her eyes on Han and Leia's son. Han had always been a good time back at her castle on Takodana and Leia a close friend and someone even Maz looked up too even though she was a millennia her senior. She knew what his parents were made of and she knew he had it in him as well. But what she was seeing now was a man who knew he had a target on his head and simultaneously a new reason to live. They could work with that. Walking up to him, she reaches for his hand.

*

Rey could feel Ben jump slightly at Maz's tone, one he didn't recognize while Rey smiled in response to it. Taking the last few steps their feet finally touch ground on a place where there wasn't any fighting or any fear of annihilation. An overwhelming sense of peace flowed from beneath her feet and through her body as she inhaled the scent of wet earth, decomposing wood, the plants and flowers that smell both sweet and bitter, the musky animal smell of the creatures that surrounded them but were just out of sight. And that smell of leather and engine fluid and machine oil mixed in, it felt more like home than Jakku.

Those still at base were loosely circled around the boarding ramp of the Falcon, giving room for the new arrivals. The only chatter heard was deep in the camp. Everyone stood quiet. Looking around, Rey smiles as she meets eyes with D'Acy, Connix, Poe and Rose. She could see Beaumont Kin waving excitedly from the back, his head was stuck in another book and she knew he couldn't tear himself away from it just yet. They would see each other later.

"Hello" says Ben. She noticed how pale he was, an almost a sickly look to his skin. That mask did him no favors, thought Maz. But looking into his dark hazel eyes, oh, they reminded her of his parents. She could see them both clearly in his face. Reading his nervousness, the anxiety and unease, Maz realized that Ben had been controlled by Snoke, by Palpatine for so long that he more resembled a nervous child than a grown human man who had been the Supreme Leader of the Final Order. He had been released by something that was so integrated into his being that what he was left with were the remnants of the boy he was before Snoke took total control and twisted his thoughts and view on reality and turned him away from the very parents who gave their lives trying to get him back, to bring him home. To show him the truth and how loved he really was.

"I'm happy to meet you, Ben." Maz says. "I am Maz Kanata, a long time friend of your parents. I was with your mother Leia when she passed. She was an inspiring woman who never once gave up on you. She knew you were in there. You just needed to see. She loves you with all her heart, Ben. But, I am sure that you have spoken with her." The last, Maz says with a wink.The cadence of her voice relaxed him... it was almost familiar, as if he remembered it from a far off dream that was from....before. Before when he still had the strength to ignore the voice in his head, in his dreams and showing him visions of what could be. Planting seed by seed by tiny seed until there was nothing left to fight against for the roots were too thick and binding.

Raising his eyes to the people surrounding them, he swallows hard as he takes in the faces of those that were obviously uneasy, those of disgust and confusingly, some who looked at him with interested, open and welcoming eyes. He could sense the energy around them was piqued, interested. Apparently he was something to behold. The dark force of the Galaxy stood in front of them but he....wasn't. They saw a man who looked apprehensive, exhausted and who looked like he felt very out of place but yet...like he belonged there. Feeling like they should be scared but seeing him...he was no threat. Force sensitive or not there were those who felt the energy coming off of him and it felt like Leia. It was because of this feeling that Rose Tico stepped forward. Smirking, Maz lets go of Ben's hand and moves to let Rose approach him.

"Ben Solo?" Asks Rose. "Uhm, Yes. I'm Ben." He replies. It brought a shy smile to his face and he glanced at Rey whose face was lit with delight at the simple fact that no ones tried to kill him yet. It felt good saying his own name. Having people refer to him as if he was a person and not a monster. He could tell Rose's smile was sincere and he bent down to shake her hand as she held hers out for him to take. Bowing his head to her he says "Hello Rose, its nice to meet you." Rose's smile drops as his eyes meet hers and she slaps him right across his face.

**SMMMAAACKK!**

"That is for Kylo Ren." Then Rose leaves a quick kiss on his cheek and says "That is for you, welcome back." Looking at her, a little shocked - mostly not - but the red cheek he had from her slap was matched on the other side with that of shy endearment. Smiling, he bows his head to her once again and stands. As she steps towards Rey, a voice rose from the back "And that's it? He murders millions but hey! Welcome!" Everyone looks to where the voice came from and its one of the Resistance officers who was injured in the fight on Exegol. His leg wrapped in a cast and his face and neck bruised, he shoots Ben a look of disgust, turns and walks into camp.

Straightening his back and clasping his hands behind him in habit, Ben lowers his head and begins "I renounce the name of Kylo Ren. There is no reason for any of you to forgive me and I cannot ask you for your forgiveness. That is something that I will show with my actions." He could feel Rey touching his mind, reassuring him that he was doing something that needed to be done even though it would fix nothing. Raising his head and looking straight into the eyes of each of the Beings around him, he resumes "I will dedicate my life.." Rey steps forward and stands next to him and adds "We will dedicate our lives.." Smiling to her he continues, "to helping those that the Final Order and Kylo Ren misplaced, injured or assaulted or all of the above."

Scoffing to himself and shaking his head as if confused he looks to Maz and pleads to her "I feel like I don't remember who I am. This...monster Kylo Ren feels like someone else. In the beginning, I had no control. He made every move, he spoke for me and guided my hand and somewhere along the way... I stopped resisting. I wasn't strong enough!" His voice raising and tears beginning to glint in his eyes, "I wasn't strong enough to withstand him through the years and I gave up, knowing that what I had done - there was no going back. He felt the conflict in me and he used it against me, telling me it made me weak and I believed him. I am so sorry."

Clearing his throat of the evident knot, he lets out a breath of relief as Maz takes his hand once more. Kneeling down for her, she rests her other hand upon his cheek and says "And given the chance, you could do great things for the Galaxy. I can feel your mother and father around us and they always believed it. They always believed that there was still good in you. You just needed to see it and that came in the form of.." Maz looks to Rey as she walks up behind Ben and rests her hand on his and continues for Maz, "In the form of me. Leia knew the moment I met her that I was Palpatine's granddaughter. She knew the evil I came from but she saw the good in me, she believed in me and she knew that the good, the Light that Ben comes from would always be there even if he was convinced that only darkness resided in him and could be the only thing to make him great, to make him powerful. He was already powerful and Palpatine, Snoke, used that. Leia gave me a chance and the Force that connects Ben and I was something we needed to find together. The Final Order is gone. Annihilated. If there is ever any others who wish to control the Galaxy and break our hard earned peace, Ben and I will be there to abolish it." Rey spoke so confidently, so sure of herself that the others around them, you could tell that they believed it too. They trusted her and Ben was in awe of her. She was a natural leader, like his mother.

There was low chatter among the resistance fighters, then Rey notices Poe taking a step toward Ben, his expression sober as he sets his hand on Ben's shoulder.

Rey shares with him _He is so much shorter than you. Wow._

Smiling he replies, _Yeah I just noticed. You think he notices?_

Snorting she says, _Oh, Definitely._

Poe looks up at Ben, slapping him on the shoulder and says, "Don't expect us to be friends." Ben says poigniantly "I don't." At this Poe shoots him a look, almost dejected and finishes "Welcome to the side of the Light!" And Poe throws his hands in the air and yells out **"Let's celebrate!"** At his call the entire camp erupts in laughter, yells of victory and applause for one another.

Whoops and cries carried through the air as Ben slips his hand in Rey's and shares _Strangely, this is going well_. Laughing Rey says, _I'll take it._


	5. Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey seek to be alone and test out their force bond. Figuring out their next move.

There was a steady hum in the air as dozens of Resistance fighters chatted and exclaimed to one another about what it was like when they were fighting off the TIE fighters and Star Destroyers. The exhileration of having to handle the hits they took just to keep themselves in the air. To outmaneuver the trained pilots in brand new TIE daggers - these fighters that kept pouring out of the hangar bases of these new Xyston-class Star Destroyers. It was a hell of a dogfight and they did not let up easily. Every ship of theirs took damage but there was no stopping, there was no giving up. The dread of what they were witnessing and how it could turn out. The hope that it was in their favor. This was it because if the Final Order won, well it wouldn't be long until everyone had their day to face them.

Some were unable to sit and be jovial, there were so many lost and where one was relieved it was over, the cost of it was finally settling in. For many, this had been a lifelong battle. There had not been a single world where the Final Order, the Empire, whatever phase they were in at the time - didn't touch. Some of them were born and raised in the Resistance and now with the Final Order gone, the worlds were open to them again and honestly...they weren't sure what to do next.

Grief was what was next and a whole lot of it. Finally able to grieve for every life, home and world destroyed but now knowing it was not in vain. You could hear sobbing in the tents and dwellings that were built against trees as you moved about the encampment. The logs in their many fires had already burned down with new logs resting over them, glowing blue, yellow and orange. Some were wrapt in story about their close calls. Some just sat with glassy eyes, not looking at anything in particular yet you knew there was so much behind them. Replaying the final moments, trying to recount what ships had fallen and who had been within. Even with the camp as large as it was, there were sometimes long stretches of silence throughout. It was really over. 

*

The soft warbles of the many avians who inhabited this Moon were one of only a few sounds that could be heard this far away from the camp and over the sound of two hearts beating very closely in rhythm with the other. 

Rey couldn't bring herself to stop pressing forward on what lies ahead. There was so much to do! She didn't want to chat or drink or answer any pressing questions or catch interested or betrayed glances from those that either wanted to thank her gratuitously or who couldn't believe that Ben wasn't really Kylo planning to kill them all. How could they trust him? 

What she did know was that they were leaving the camp and wouldn't return for a few days. She needed time to focus, to talk through everything thats happened in hopes of understanding it any clearer than they already knew. Her hand reached for Ben's and she realized then how cold her own fingers were when they were wrapped up in his. A slight shiver from inside her chest radiated outwards as they kept walking down a narrow path, their arms and ankles brushing against wet ferns and grasses leaving them with prickled skin and curled toes. The ground was soft here as it was mostly covered in moss and rich mulch from the shredded wood leftovers from a certain avian species. She was unaware of the name and nature of the thing but only that it used its razor sharp beak to scrape and splinter bark from the trees to use for padding in their large nests. When dried, they happened to be perfect for starting fires and soaking up any spilled oils for them to be discarded in bins. 

"I don't want to stay with the others long. They won't like it but they will all move on soon and we can meet up with them at any time." Rey began. "I will need to discuss with some of the others about procuring a ship to be left behind for us. I was thinking, Ben, there is this room inside a cave, it's near this area that I set up as a training course. I was thinking we could stay there for a bit. No other eyes, no needing to be anywhere else for a while. Its so peaceful here and I just want to rest a bit longer.." A smile was already playing on his lips as she spoke, he could see the thought, the reasoning behind it as she spoke and he couldn't agree more. He'd spent a much longer time on a continuous move. Training, killing, searching for answers in the farthest reaches of the galaxy to gather power in the forms of Kyber crystals and relics to further aid him in Snoke's quest for ultimate control of the Galaxy. He knew right away that he wanted the exact same as she. To have time fully to themselves, to rediscover who they were when they were not trying to save or destroy the other. To discover who they are together and this connection that they shared, this new feeling of companionship though they only knew so much of the other. 

Through their bond Rey knew he accepted this and exhaled in relief as she spoke the words out loud, the giddy feeling of knowing it would be just them....no other distractions except for those they make themselves. 

*

The sky was fully dark now, the only light reaching us being cast through the cracks in the tree's canopy, the two moons that shone above surrounded by the flecks of stars scattered around us both. It was more than adequate light as I looked up at him. The light from the moons reflected against his dark hair, black as the space between the stars and tousled around his face. The shape of his strong nose complimenting the fullness of his lips, the sensation of them against my own touched me deep in my stomach as his phantom lips brushed against mine in remembrance. It sent off this effect through the rest of my body that I was not used to but was becoming more familiar with as we spent time together. My heartbeat quickened as his pace slowed and he brought me into his arms. They felt solid against me, not in restraint but to simply pull my own body closer against his. He needed my touch as much as I needed his. 

Since our bodies connected in the Chamber, all I could feel when I was near him was this static sensation that only ever wanted to get closer to him. A magnetic pull that was both undeniable and animalistic, there was a true nature about it that couldn't be explained but was simply and unarguably accepted. The longer we kept from touching each other, there was almost this itchy feeling that spread through my body. Like I needed to rub my face with water or clench my fists and rub them against my legs. 

His chest radiated warmth in this chill. It was, even with how damp our clothes were now that we had walked through the wet forest, a source of comfort. The bruise on his cheek looked black in the reflected darkness of the foliage cover as we moved and a faint vision of my tongue running along the cut passed through the back of my mind and strangely, I tasted something metallic, as if I had already done it. 

We both slowed our pace as this rolled around in our minds. We needn't look at each other, it was as if we already were. Walking between two trees that were several feet apart each leaning against one, eyes closed and heads slightly inclined. We could see each other clearly and the memories of our previous Force bonds were flipping through our minds, remembering circumstance, how material the other was, as if we were standing in front of the other, close enough we could even feel each others breath. We knew that physical contact was possible but how far did that go? A fair amount given our interaction on Kijimi but that had so much blunt force behind it. Could we do the same while calm and passive?

In our minds-eye, Ben closed the space between us. He wasn't really touching me but we were testing out how substantially it could feel in this way. Raising my hand as he raised his, palms facing - we could feel the static between us, in time we let out slow and delighted breathes in recognition. I moved my left leg in-between his knees and raising my knee slightly and softly rubbed it against the inside of his thigh. Smiling, he chuckles and drops his head to my neck, breathing along my skin - it felt so real. Flicking out his tongue, he touched the tip of it right over my racing pulse. He could feel the rush of blood in my veins, could hear my heartbeat quicken at his touch. 

_Would you like to continue testing this out?_

_I think we should, for knowledge sake, yeah?_ I replied, matter-of-factly.

 _Yes._ His voice had dropped a few octaves and a low rumble started to rise out of his chest, almost vibrating with tension and excitement. 

_We should move further from the camp. I want to be alone with you_. 

As Ben said this his lips brushed over mine as he pulled me tight against him, his large hand at my lower back and I knew that I would never not want this. The very pit of my stomach was starting to blossom with heat, I could feel bursts of it between my legs and my heart beat faster. I could feel his smile as he felt this happen and I could see it as if I was both experiencing it and watching it happen to me, as if I was standing next to myself. It was quite interesting and I tucked away a thought of why that might be.

Something had always been there, I'd known since we had first met but of course at that time I definitely didn't think it would be this. At all. How at odds we were and unable to address or really even consider what was so evident now. That veil of darkness having receded almost entirely...there was something though... intrinsically we knew that the Dark Side would always be a part of us in our own way. That to truly bring a balance to the force is to utilize each side of the Force and use it as one and never fully giving into the all too tempting Dark Side. We also knew that because we had the other, that temptation would never win out. That, was not a conversation either of us wanted to have right now.

Opening our eyes we looked at each other on either side of the path still several feet apart. He was leaning his back against the tree, legs slightly pushed apart and looking at me with hooded eyes as black as the darkest shadow cast on this forest moon, his lips slightly parted. By the Force, he's gorgeous. Tall, broad chested, dark and strong, his features as if chiseled from stone and I couldn't stop imagining his lips on mine, on my body, seeking, discovering. The feel of his warm breath on my skin and his tongue delving...sucking. It was then I became aware of how sensitive my skin had become now that we weren't touching through our minds. Suddenly being back in my own physical form had me aware of every splintered piece of bark, rough and sharp against my skin, every inch of it pricked and tight feeling. The dull pain from the ball of my left foot that I had been using to support most of my weight as I leaned against the tree while my other leg had been raised in response to pushing it between Ben's, even though we hadn't really touched. Seeing that look in his eyes made my heart actually skip, it felt like it dropped for a moment before catching its fast rhythm once more and a rush of anticipation ran down my spine only to pool between my legs and an involuntary pant escapes my lips, low and shaken and cut short as he slipped into my mind once more and touching me lightly, he ran his finger from the inside of my knee and up my thigh, dipping into that unapparent crevice between my legs, covered by my pants and wrap but he knew, he could feel the throbbing ache that was deepening by the moment. His finger moving upwards still, he found the waist of my pants and his fingers hooked the very front hem and yanked me forward at the hips, making me gasp with a flare of excitement and the ache deepened further. When he did so my chest came so close to his and he stood there leaning over me with a wicked smile...he knew exactly what he was doing and he loved watching me squirm.

 _Yes, I do. And I want to see you do it some more._ He said this while breathing low against my ear with his teeth set and it sent prickled blooms all over my body, making my fists clench and my nipples harden. He opened his eyes then, a wide and victorious smile playing across his lips before letting out a wry laugh. He was really enjoying this. 

Pushing off our individual trees we quickly closed the space between us and came face to face. We could feel the buzz between us just itching for it to be closed. Our blood was pumping and adrenaline was setting in as we stared at each other, daring the other to move first. His height excited me, I realized. Like there was so much more of him to explore, knowing he knew his strength and somehow it gave me this sense of security, as if he was capable of wrapping his entire body around me and nothing would get through. We both laughed at the thought But there it was again - this different air about him now that Kylo had been shed and this gentle warrior of a man was taking over. Sure of himself and loyal, humble and ready to fight. By the Force it was kriffing hot. It was staggering how short of a time it has been since Exegol. Kef Bir. Kijimi. The minutes felt stretched but not enough and I wondered if it would always be like this or if it was just the knowledge gained and the weight of it all over these last 47 hours that made it feel like that was lightyears behind us.

We could hear some of those celebrating start to filter into the woods, laughing and speaking loudly and some very incoherently. The illuminated lanterns they drunkenly carried bobbed and weaved with the warm glow of a flame beetle as they moved through the trees ostensibly finding a place to piss. Hopefully one of them doesn't drop it...might explode.

"Lets go." I say. 

"I was waiting for you to say the word." he says with a smile. "You lead, Empress."

As ominous the name would have been had I used it for its intent and purposes, it was now a bit endearing when he said it and it made me smile but then I frowned slightly at the thought of calling him 'Emperor' in return but it left a bad taste in my mouth and he shook his head in agreement. Too weird. Some other name of endearment would come along...

Without another look at him I took off, racing down the cleared path, my eyes set straight ahead. I was not using the Force to propel me any faster than my own legs could take me but when I heard Ben's solid steps behind me I couldn't help it and turned slightly to the left and used it then to run straight up the trunk of a large tree and backflipped to land right behind him, fast as he was though, he was already turned towards me smiling as I landed softly on my feet. Before I could even blink, he had disappeared, jumping straight upwards and over my head and running down the path again. He may be fast, but I'm faster. Simple physics, really. 

I shared the path with him, showing him the way through our bond and what the hidden entrance would be disguised as. It took a bit of time for me to find all those vines thick enough and long enough to make it look like they grew there naturally. They had these lovely little pink and yellow flowers scattered about them, they reminded me of the sunsets on Jakku and Ben was enjoying that mental image. 

_Haven't seen too many sunsets, at least none that I appreciated. Its beautiful, would you like to see it again someday?_ He wonders.

 _Oh, I would. We have time. What about you?_ I say, staring at the back of his head as he leads the way, we were still running but not too much further now.

Without missing a beat he shouts over his shoulder, "I cant imagine otherwise!"

And there it was again, that swell, that buzz, that assuredness that he was right and my mind and body sang with happiness. We slowed our pace as we reached the entrance of the cave and it smelled like fresh water as we approached. I stepped in front of him and pulled the curtain of vines back. The makeshift door I fabricated from what I could find around me, I didn't want any metal shining in the sparse light and give it away now, did I? As I pushed the pressured door to the side, a wall of balmy air hit us and we both inhaled the earthy scent and warmth from inside it. It was chilly outside and it offered a preferred respite. Taking the lamp I nicked from camp, turning it on and setting it on a large flat surface I had raised off the ground so the light could cast all around us. Smiling he says, "Show me the rest." 

I wasn't sure exactly why I had moved so many items into crevices and under rocks, preparing for anything I suppose. Preservation. Somewhere to go and get by while I figured things out if the Final Order came down to this moon. Maybe sustain myself and a few others and hope not to get caught. With a wave of my hand I moved another large stone on the dirt floor to expose the dusty lid of a wooden trunk and retrieved a few blankets, nutrition portions, a jug of water and two cups, all floating and resting down on the stone table. Flipping through images of sticks, small logs and the flint in the trunk, Ben had a fire going for us in moments. I spread the blanket on the dried grasses and moss I had brought in days ago, pleased that it retained some of its moisture to still be soft and not dry and crunchy beneath us. Without a word we sat on opposite ends of the fire, legs crossed and slipped into silent meditation.

_The taste of salt and wind whipped against us - we were back on Kef Bir. We watched as those tragically needed pivotal moments where I impaled him with his own Saber and then both of us feeling that shift in the Force as his mother Leia died. I crumbled inside, a weight dropping onto my heart. Ben felt the shame washing over him, corroding his insides. This was wrong, all of it._

_We felt my shift in emotion as I realized what I had done with so much anger in my heart and then the feeling of desperation as I healed him. My plea of love - that I could only accept him as Ben and not as Kylo. Through all of this we could hear faint yelling coming from far behind us, barely audible over the crashing of the waves against the remnants of the Death Star that we stood upon. Finn. He had been there trying to bring me back, no doubt._

_I saw Han and then felt Ben squeeze my hand as we watched the cracks in Kylo Ren's facade break further open and left Han and Leia's son in its wake. Felt the deep chasm of regret, sadness and longing knowing they were gone because of him. That shattering wave of guilt Ben felt as his Father touched his cheek and his shaken resolve in knowing what he needed to do next. Hoping it wasn't too late. Unsure if he could live with the shame that would surely come with not dying as Kylo Ren as he had imagined but to live as Ben and having to confront everything he has done._ _These things will follow him as long as he lives._

In this meditative state I could both feel my body and feel completely detached from it. Non corporeal. I could feel my skin begin to tingle at the rush of these memories, emotions and even the environmental factors from them. I could smell the rusted metal and ocean mist of Kef Bir. The smell of leather, oil mixed in with the way that Leia smelled. I always imagined it's what Alderaan would smell like. Fresh, clean air. The sweet smell of flowers warming in the sun. Fresh, sweet grasses.

I sensed something then and felt Ben's back straighten a bit. Luke. Leia. They weren't speaking but looking at us with pensive and yet amusement in their eyes. Almost as if they were slightly surprised themselves but knew it all along. But what? 

Then a planetary system, a planet that was somewhat familiar to me and I could tell that Ben knew it simply from the shifting in his mind.

Tatooine.

I broke out of my meditation and looked at Ben confused. There was something significant about it, I could tell, other than that was where Luke and his Father were raised. It was like looking at Jakku but there was a different kind of pull to it. There was a shimmering in my mind and then suddenly a deep pull as I could feel my whole self being sucked through the ground and then wrapped in light. It felt like the force but magnified, surrounding me, protecting me, becoming one with me and giving me a way to wield it. 

That was it. It made sense now and a shiver of excitement burst through me and I smiled widely to Ben. 

We're going on an adventure.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've gotten this far - I appreciate that. This is my very first writing...'project' (?) My first crack at it, if you will and i'm literally just making it up as I go along. So, thanks.


	6. Crux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventure awaits - but there's some planning to do. Good and bad. O_O

***

Sand.

It was almost uncomfortably warm to the touch and the two suns on the horizon were gleaming white and orange-red, setting off a trick of the light against the landscape making it seem as if the sand was churning like water far off in the distance. Running my fingers through the sand I felt the shifting and sifting of it, watching it trickle down through my knuckles and out of my palm. I notice the skin on the back of my hand is tight and dry, I could see the chapped cracks in between the delicate quilting of my skin. Flexing my hand and fingers - ugh I had forgotten that tight feeling I used to be so familiar with. I turn my face to the blue-violet sky and recoiled in surprise as a droplet of water landed between my eyes, sliding down to rest at the inner corner of one eye, making me blink a few times as I scrunched my face to find the source bu-

"Bahhh" I grumble as i'm pulled out of my dream and wipe the water that has dripped onto my face from... ah, the cracks in the ceiling of the cave. There were tiny vines and roots shooting in and out of the hundreds of cracks I could see, some were dry and dehydrated yellow intertwined with plump green new growth.

It was still warm in here and honestly, i'm starting to burn up lying against Ben's chest. He really was quite the personal heater at night I was noticing. Warm but not sweaty warm. It was delightful unless it was hot everywhere else and then it was all just uncomfortable. I shifted my body from being pressed against his to lay on my back, my head now resting against his shoulder. Still too hot. I pull the blanket over to expose one of my legs and it was more relief than not. Flexing my toes I feel a twinge of pain, a dull ache in all of my muscles as I stretch and feel it melt away with the delicious release of tension. The difference in temperature and stretching my uncovered leg sent a wave of coolness over my body and I watched as my nipples hardened in response. I could feel them contract and stiffen, watching them rise under the thin gauze fabric I had wrapped around my chest. Closing my eyes I smile slightly remembering the feeling of Ben's lips against mine, how soft and encompassing they are and the feeling of biting them...just the thought of it had tiny zips of lightning burst down my belly...his hands running along the length of my body to lay heavy and gripping my hip, pulling me against him, my body's response to push back, sliding my leg between his and interlocking our hips together...the sounds he makes when I pull his hair had my lips parting slightly and my tongue gently slid along my bottom lip, seeking to taste him again.

Slowly opening one eye I peep at Ben and realize I had been so lost in thought I hadn't noticed he had shifted slightly himself and was watching me, a silent observer. He was purposefully staying out of my mind, just like I had been doing to his. Sleep was more peaceful that way. But, he was watching me with intent, desire radiating off of him. He was nude except for wearing under shorts, his cock stiff and bulging, begging for escape against the thin fabric, my eyes dropped lower to his thick thighs that I absolutely wanted to bury my face in - which was a new feeling that I very much enjoyed and wanted to test out. My eyes dart back to his and I reach out to touch him but he pulls back slightly...

_No_

_No? You don't want me to touch you?_

A slightly dejected look passes across my face and he just smiles and replies

_I want to keep watching you, Rey._

It was like very warm water washing over my stomach and then those bursts of heat were like a muscle flexing at my core, just at his words I could already feel a slickness between my thighs...or had it already been there? When he spoke like that he could apparently send my mind and body into a frenzy.

I let the images of desire and memories of touches lap at his mind like waves, washing over him to pull him further in, seeking to cement him in the ocean that quite literally was the hunger I felt for him at every moment. My hand that had been resting on my stomach slowly made its way up my chest to rub over my breast and catch one of my nipples between my thumb and forefinger, a twinge of heat making my skin tighten and blooms of prickled bumps along my skin. My breath catches as I pinch harder and my hips slightly raise from the bed. Moving my hand from one breast and then the other I keep replaying memories of his large hand tipping my head up to kiss me, pulling my chin up enough that I had to rise to my tiptoes if I wanted the prize of his lips against mine. He had this way of....making me want to work for it. Just as he was doing right now. Visions of his hands at my waist as he was hip deep inside of me, feeling him at my very core, the way it felt when my nipples would brush against his chest and the sparse hair that was sprinkled across it, just adding to the friction they desperately ached for. How it felt when he would bend his head down and capture one of them in his mouth, when he would set his teeth around one and then when he opened his mouth to breathe or moan he would suck in cool chilled air that would harden them further and then wrap his warm lips back around them and ohh....I found myself with my eyes shut and one of my hands had found its way down my belly and under the thin gauze to dip my fingers into the slick warm desire that was pooled there, begging to be touched, be rubbed and pinched and delved into. My middle finger rested against my clit and I applied very little pressure and still a small gasp escaped my lips. My other hand was still at one breast pinching and pulling, releasing and rubbing. My stomach contracting as that same finger delved between my lips and curled inside me, rubbing up against the pillowy softness of my sensitive inner flesh. My eyes shut tighter as my thumb follows suit and the side of it rubs slowly and luxuriously against my lightly swollen bud sending a deep heavy feeling to settle in the bottom of my stomach, simply laying the foundation for the buildup. 

_Look at me._

His voice rolled over both my body and my mind and I slowly opened my eyes to look at him. My brow furrowed and lost in my thoughts, I must have looked feral because he had this expression on his face like he didn't fully expect it to feel like this even though he wasn't touching me. This was different than what we've done so far and I could tell it was taking much for him to not reach out and touch me.

I liked this very much.

He looked vulnerable and almost to the point of panting. He was on one elbow holding his head up in one hand and the other was wrapped around the thick length of his cock, I could see him squeezing it gently, intermittently, obviously holding himself back some but unable to stop. His hair was wild and wispy on one side, the stubble on his chin had grown a bit more, as black as his hair and I imagined nibbling on it and then my lips on his, my tongue deep in his mouth and his in mine. I replayed visions of me moaning in pleasure and I quite literally watched the pleasure wash across his face, his eyes closing slightly, were they rolling back into his head a bit? Oh, this was FUN. I watched as his hand left his cock, he flexed his fingers and reached out to touch me but the hand I had been using to touch myself between my thighs caught his to stop him. As he dropped his hand to his thigh I slowly reached my hand towards his mouth and inserted my two slick wet fingers into his mouth and watched as he sucked them hard and hungrily, eyes closing in rapture. That telltale rumble was beginning in his chest and I took in the sight of the muscles of his thighs twitching and contracting. Now he was pushing images of me on my stomach, one of his hands wrapped tightly around both of my wrists and holding them firmly above my head. No..where..to..go. 

**_YES_ **

Without another thought, even cutting the vision off I plucked my fingers from his mouth and flipped myself over just as fast as he pushed down the thin fabric blocking me from his marble hard length and he rips the back of my unders down just below my ass and thrusts himself into me so fast and hard that we guttural moans burst from us and did over and over again in time with his heavy thrusts. His hand wrapped tightly around my wrists as he pulled them over my head, I was unable to move as he pulled harder and I had to reach to extend myself and surrender fully to his assault. I could feel his free hand rub and squeeze my ass and then the warm length of his body pressing against mine as he leaned down and growled into my ear

_Come for me, Rey._

Like a supernova shattering against the vastness of space to only be left with electric burning stars burning through my skin - I did as he asked. Like there was a choice?

 _Ah, Bennnn!_ I whimper as my body goes rigid and then I feel my legs begin to quake. 

His forehead pressed against the back of my head as his own ragged and deep moans escaped him and his thrusts deepened but lost their speed. His hand tightened around my wrists pulling them further above my head and I could feel the warmth of him spill out inside me, warming me from the inside and slicking our connection even more, another orgasmic wave swept through my body and I squeaked with my own second release at the feeling of intense warmth and fullness, the inside of me contracting around him, taking everything it could. 

We were so much warmer than the air inside and were now damp with sweat, the small swirls of fresh air blowing in was cool and satisfying against our skin. He rolled to his side so as not to crush me under his spent weight, his hands still around my wrists and his cock still buried deep inside me I simply had no choice but to move with him. Now my breasts were exposed and kriff, my nipples were still hard and my breasts taught. Closing his eyes Ben pulls me closer against him to curl his body around mine and we lay there until the birds begin singing outside.

*

"You're leaving. We figured as much." Maz says as she leads us towards some work benches in camp that were laden with compiled droid parts and soldering guns. The sun rays that were peaking through the green canopy above was warm on my skin even as everything around us was sprinkled in morning dew. It smelled lovely this morning and over here where the camp was situated near some creeks and ponds, you could hear the amphibians croaking their own songs throughout the night and daytime. A place this wet and green, there was a lot of work that had to go into moisture proofing all electronics and droids.

"We?" I ask. I turned to look at Ben but his eyes were off in another direction. Following his gaze I smile as I see him and Poe nodding towards each other in hello. _Aw, how cute._ Then I see Ben blush slightly and then straighten his face, turning back towards me.

_Okay, THAT was cute._

"Our friend BB-8 will join you. He knows you two will need some help here and there, hopefully not but you never know. As well as his own little Padawan." Her eyes squinted with mirth and she shook her head as D-O rolled up to settle at her feet, turning to look straight up at me. Dropping to one knee I rest my hand on his shined up cone shaped head.

"He-Hello..miss Rey." 

"D-O, you look wonderful! I'm very happy that you'll be coming with us."

At this the little droid began zipping around my legs in obvious enthusiasm. My face hardens in mock seriousness and I warn "This could be dangerous. Are you up for the task?"

Rolling back and forth he repeats "Tah-sk" in my own basic lilt which made me raise my eyebrows, amused.

"Cheeky droid." I say with a lopsided grin. 

Laughing I meet eyes with Maz and now she's looking at me curiously, her head gently tilted and eyes slightly squinted. Before she could say anything though, Poe walks up.

"Now, I understand you might want to take the Falcon but it needs a lot of repairs. You can come back for it after you're doing...whatever it is you're doing. Chewie, Finn, myself and a few of the others will be staying to help set things right for a while. Until then.." 

Slipping him a curious glance he turns and now leads Ben and I down a small boot trodden pathway to another landing area for a few resistance ships. Well, a few ships from those who came to help us and were then immediately inducted into the resistance. In my head I could hear Babu Frik's voice "Hey-Hey! Welcome to the family!" Making me wonder if Babu is still around..

Ben and I lock eyes and we smile as Poe leads us to stand underneath this ship that had so much carbon scoring you could barely see the what i'm sure used to be triple white pinstripes that were now grimy and gray and spots from laser canon fire be-speckled its durasteel.

"It's a.." Poe began.

"It's perfect!" I shout, eyes wide. "XS stock light freighter? Old Republic?" My excitement getting the better of me I start rounding the vessel, shouting louder as I walk around the exterior checking the armaments and laser turrets "Its like the smaller older sister to the Falcon! Medical bay, lots of hiding space, dual high power thrusters, laser turrets and batteries, TORPEDOS." The last said with much inflection. "A smugglers ship." Locking eyes with Ben I waggle my eyebrows at him. Shaking his head he says under his breath "Fitting."

"Not that old but she's Corellian so you know she's fast, dependable, equipped and is accessible enough that you won't be singled out from any other freighter and should be able to pass by easily... well.." At this his eyes sparkled with realized safety and his eyes flash with amazement then finishes "Well, I guess there isn't anyone to run from anymore... not Empirical anyway. Watch out for Pirates though."

"Whats her name?" I say, coming up silently behind him.

"Ahh!" Poe jumps, his shoulders hunching forward "The Crux! Kriff, don't do that!" 

Both of us laughing now, I turn to embrace Poe. 

"Thank you. Whose letting us borrow her? Are they...?" I turn and look around to see if anyone else had claim to her.

"No, Crux's crew was down to one and she came to fight with us and after - she ended up finding some others she knew, went with them and now here the Crux sits. Waiting. She's all yours for as long as you'll have her." 

Grabbing both of Ben's hands and looking into his eyes, searching his face I ask 

_What do you think? Do you like her? Would you rather wait to take the Falcon?_

Looking right into my eyes he passes images to me of apologies, sentiment and honor. Images of his father, of Chewie and the stories of their adventures together that he was told when he was a child. How much that ship meant to them both and how he didn't feel he had any true claim to it simply because it belonged to his father. 

Nodding, recognition dawning on my face and relief suffusing his features, softening him and giving a glimpse into the boy he once was. 

_Absolutely._

As we turn Ben releases my hands to step toward Poe "Thank you. We'll take good care of her. And thanks for.." 

Interjecting, Poe says "For not killing you?"

"Well, no you wouldn't have been able to but thats not.." Ben answers, a sly smile on his face as he shakes his head and looks toward the ground chuckling lightly. 

"Aw, come on. I totally could have." Poe says assuredly, cutting him off once more.

"Mmm no. You couldn't. You could certainly try, like you did back on Jakku." Ben's mouth was set in a hard line but you could see his eyes glinting with hilarity and was that...affection? This was happening fast.

"I was this close." Says Poe, hand up and holding his index finger and thumb close together.

"You really weren't." 

"You can admit it! It's okay!" Throwing his hands up as well as his eyebrows, you could see a smile tugging at Poe's lips and that he was trying hard to keep a straight face.

 _By the Force, you're really enjoying this, aren't you?_ My own face was mixed with delight and disbelief - I really wasn't expecting this, hadn't thought about it, really. 

_He's funny. A bit arrogant, but funny._

_Oh! Ben - did you just - make a FRIEND? That is -_ I press both my hands against my cheeks in mock surprise and try to hold myself back from the giggles that were threatening to escape. _How kriffing cute!_

Now Ben was really blushing, rises his brows and says "Maybe one day we can test that out. See who shoots first."

At that, Poe's face drops slightly and with brows knitted says "Deal" then turns to give the Crux another once over, stopping suddenly he turns and says to Ben "Set to stun though, right?"

"We'll see." he replies, shrugging his shoulders with hands in the air. So much like his Father.

*

"That murderous twice-over traitor can't just be forgiven!" Mit Umbri hissed under his breath. "I didn't lose all of my family and friends to him and the Order to just forgive him now!? He shouldn't be here. He should have died in the fight. Look at them all! Just letting him walk on by after EVERYTHING! It's disgusting. Someone should take him out like he should have been."

Pouring water into his cup for the second time this morning, Bryn Donovani scoffed at his remark. "And what? Are you going to kill him? Don't you know how powerful he is? He's Leia and Han Solo's son! Uncle was **THE** Luke Skywalker? You're mental. Is it another fever?" She raises her hand to his forehead and he bats it away while not looking at her. She watched his eyes follow Ben and Rey across camp, two droids following behind.

Eyes flashing in anger Mit rebukes "Maybe I will. I know i'm not the only one who feels this way. Ah!" He flinches as Bryn sticks him with another stim - again - straight into the leg. It was broken in the fight against the Star Destroyers. His ship was hit, sending him flying down the corridor to land in the maintenance hatch along with a few heavy laden supply barrels. Leg snapped like a twig under a boot. He'd already been seen by the medical droid for splinting but now it was a waiting game. At least the swelling on his face was starting to subside, now a greenish yellow with bits of scattered purple were visible now. 

Bryn had known Mit since they were kids. Growing up on Tanaab, they were used to pirates and the Empirical presence so when given the chance to fight - they jumped at it. Bryn, well she had already lost her family as a kid and Mit and his family became hers. But they didn't particularly get along all the time though they were as close as family could get now that it was just the two of them. Where Mit was hotheaded, she could see reason and sometimes was the only one who could calm him down. 'Look's like i've got to do it again', she thinks. 

"Gotta do something about it..." Mit mumbles as he drifts back off to sleep. Bryn has been dropping a sleeping tonic into his water so he would stop moving around so much and let his leg heal. Otherwise they would be here forever until it did. 'I'll do what I gotta do' - she muses.

*

"And thats why we're leaving her with you. She's yours."

Chewie pulls Ben into a tight hug and I notice how much taller he is than Ben, and thats saying something. 

"Huurh huuguughghg huurh huuguughghg wrrhwuughghhhgh aaaaahnr hnnnhrrhhh?" Chewie roars.

"We are going to go searching for some shiny things." I say cryptically and with much enthusiasm. I felt giddy inside for where we were about to go and what we would be doing. And we were going together. Just us. On our own ship. My stomach was knotting with eagerness.

Maz strolls up beside us all with a clipboard in hand saying "The Crux, yes? Good. We can begin supplying it. It isn't much but it will at least last you until you can get to another outpost to resupply. I would suggest some new clothes while you're both at it?" She was looking at us expectantly through her goggles, making her eyes look much larger than they really were. 

Brows furrowing together we both look down in unison, chuckle and reply "Yeah. Good idea."

Looking between us both, Maz could see how stitched together we already were, making her chuckle as well.

Saying goodbye for the time being, Ben and I take off into the forest to find the waterfall we heard earlier and seek out a place for meditation. We needed to connect and reach out once more, planning our expedition, where we needed to go between here and Tatooine. 

It was so peaceful here, so lush and green and alive. Adventure was waiting though and we weren't going to miss the call.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. :D

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time trying my hand at writing / fanfic. It will be cheesy, overly romantic in some areas (I blame growing up on romance/supernatural romance since I was a kid) I may get some things wrong but being a big fan myself I try to do enough research to keep with the canon. On that note, I can be a perfectionist at times and will make small changes here and there (sentence structure, grammar) as I learn and develop my skillzzzz :P  
> Thanks for taking the time to read it.


End file.
